naruto 6 gods
by babyfox10
Summary: come to a world were naruto is a god of water. watch him and his sibling protect the balance of the world while fighting their own inner battle. sasukexnaruto yaoi major sakura bashing. currently being revised and rewritten.
1. reunited brother and sister

ok people this is my first fanfic. so go easy on me and no flamers.

I do not own naruto but i do his siblings.

warning; yaoi, if you don't like dont read

* * *

babyfox: lets go people places the story is about to begin.

naruto: yay yay were is the ramen!

babyfox: um there is non.

naruto:...(faints)

babyfox: (sweat drop)

sasuke: hn dobe..

sakura: sasuke-kunnnnnn lets go on a date

sasuke: yada.

babyfox: ok on with the story

warning- sakura bashing.

_**Naruto: the 6 gods**_

_**Long ago 6 children where born to an element. They lived lives then died only to be reborn. They watched and protected the people. Zeo the god of lighting with his white hair and eyes.**_

_**Flare the goddess of flames with her crimson red hair and eyes.**_

_**Tian the god of earth with Brown hair and eyes.**_

_**The twins Yin and Yang goddesses of the wind had blond hair and silver eyes. And last was the god of water. Naruto with blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes.**_

Chapter one.

Another day and Konaha. The sun was peeking of the hokage mountain lighting the sky with a stream of colors. Villagers woke up to prepare for another day. Team 7 were already up with a head start. On an old red bridge over a streaming river stood three leaf shinobi. A pink haired girl who was hopelessly flirting to an unemotional Emo kid with raven black hair and eyes. On the other side of the bridge watching with sharp blue eyes that can cut through steel with a black shirt under a blue jacket and pants, ninja shoes and a leaf head bandana that covered his head except for his long bags that cover most of his left eye and stretched to his cheek.

"so…um Sasuke I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." asked the pink haired girl while twilling her hair around her finger and looking down with a blush. The raven haired boy looked at her with all emotion deprived of his face. Then he turned back to the water an said a simple. "no."

The pink haired girl looked down in a sad way. The blond just looked at her in disbelief. 'what is this like the 12th time she asked him out in the past two hours. Why don't she just stop.' he thought to himself. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared in front of them. standing there was a masked silver/white haired ninja with his face in a orange book.

"yo." he said lifting his face out the book. "Naruto." he looked at the blond. "Sasuke." he looked at the raven. "and Sakura" he looked at the pink head.

"your late Kakashi sensie." Sakura said with a pout.

"well you see a black cat crossed me and I had to go." before he could finish the blond cut him off.

"Save it for someone who will believe it." he said rolling his eyes.

"Naruto you idiot don't talk to people that way you moron." she said hitting him in the head. He glared at her.

"now now we have a mission." he said heading off to the hokage tower. The 3 followed. They walked along the town and into the tower. They walked into the briefing room were Tsunade and Iruka was sitting.

"aw its about time you got her." the blond sipping a cup of sake.

"you have a c rank Mission to Wave country. To retrieve a scroll and ruin the reputation of the owner." she said. The team listen closely to what the hokage was saying and set out. They met at the gate after they packed.

They walked the path not wasting energy. Sasuke was busy trying to pry Sakura off of him, Kakashi had his head in a book. As for Naruto he was peering up at the sky. Kakashi looked over at him a saw a hint of contentment on the blonds face.

"Naruto you seem dare I say it. Happy." Kakashi said. The blond looked at him a shrugged. "not really its just that people say that the wave is beautiful this time of year." he said half lying.

"yes it is. This time of year the tide reflects the sun perfectly."

"yes I know." he said. Of course he knew better then anyone. But the blond was happy. He may be able to see his Older sister.  
"hey sensie can we see the water god temple." Sakura said causing Naruto to flinch. Sasuke had final managed to get the fan girl off.

"deepens, maybe since our mission doesn't start until tomorrow if we get there early we can see it." he said opening his book again.

"the water temple. Why would you want to go to such a place?" Naruto asked. The girl looked at him with a glare. "because dope the water god is famous for granting wishes. Especially to beautiful maddens like myself. It would be a cold day in hell before the god answers a wimp like yours wish." she said walking a head.

"beautiful." he snorted. "your fare from it. If fact it would be a day in hell before he would think you were beautiful you pathetic pink head…" Kakashi cleared his through to stop him from finishing.

"what did you call me you baka!"

"you hired me you pathetic pink head stalker who cant get the hint when a man is not interested in her at all!" he said glancing at Sasuke who was holding in his laugh.

"what are you talking about." she said. Kakashi knew he had to step in but couldn't help being amused at how stupid she was.

"now come on enough is enough. Lets hurry so we can rest up a bit before we try to find the scroll." he said. The 3 nodded and in a flash tock of. The rest of the trip was silent Kakashi was in front behind him was Naruto and Sasuke and then Sakura.

By noon they had reached the boarder of wave country. It was truly beautiful the water was shining from the beam of the sun. the city was made in rows of building like steps. Almost every thing made of stone. There were path ways of water every were which meant lots of boats and bridges. The team was impressed. In order to enter they had to ride on a fair to the other side. The ride tock them around so they were able to see the sights. The one that caught everyone's attention was the gigantic blue building in the middle of town. It was made of blue and green crystal on the outside with waterfalls all around. It shined the brightness."

"look Sasuke. That must be the water god temple." Sakura said excited.

"I know I'm looking at it too." he said annoyed. He turn his attention to the blond across from him. Naruto was peering at the water intently, not showing a hint of interest.

"the water god temple was built almost 80 years ago." came a voice. They looked up to see the white headed pervy sage him self.

"Jiraiya. Out collecting information again?" Kakashi asked a hint of sarcasm. Jirya tock a seat next to Naruto.

"yes. It just so happens this is the perfect city to gather info." he said with a perverted smile that made everyone twitch.

"actually it is 85 years old." said a women from the other side of the boat. She had long crimson hair that flowed with the wind. She had dark red eyes to match. The five of them looked at the women stock on her beauty. Naruto was the only one who know who she was.

'Onee-chan ' he thought content shown in his eyes. She looked at him then the rest of the group.

"my name is flare I was told to direct you to were you'll be staying for your mission." she said showing a smile.

"yes we were told about you." Kakashi said shaking her hand.

" this is Sasuke and Sakura." he said gesturing to the raven and pink heard girl. "and Naruto." he gesturing to the blond who gave a smile.

She sat down next to him.

"so flare are you a ninja of the wave or what?" Sakura said.

"no nothing like that."

"you look so young what are you like 15."

"all I can say is I'm much older then you." she said smiling.

"yeah by a couple hundred years." Naruto laughed under his breath. Even so they caught it and he received a hit in the arm from Flare.

"Naruto you ass. How can you talk to a women like that!?" Sakura yelled. Flare stared at her in shock, she was mentally ready to hit the bitch for calling her baby brother let alone the god of water an ass. She looked at Naruto who was glaring at the pink headed girl.

"well then I guess you don't have to worry about me talking to you that way." he said. Kakashi groaned. 'here they go again'

"are you implying I'm not a women!" she asked furious.

"yeah I am." he said rolling his eyes.

"Naruto you good for nothing.." before she could finish a wave of water hit her, but the funny thing is it missed Sasuke and Kakashi who were next to her.

"ahhh!" she yelled jumping up. Everyone started to laugh. Flare looked at her little brother with a smirk knowing he was responsible. "its not funny. And how come it only hit me?!"

"most likely the water god." came a soft voice. There stood a girl with long black hair and big dark eyes. Jiraiya pulled out his book and started writing in it with a pervy smile.

"who are you? And why would you think that?" Sasuke's voice cut in.

"sorry. How rude of me. I'm Carla." she said bowing. "I'm one of the priestess at the temple." she said noting her blue kimono. Naruto looked away towards the water. He could scenes her spiritual power.

"I was saying that it was probably the water god because he doesn't like when people pick on his children." she said giving a smile while glancing at Naruto.

"ha Sakura the water god is after you, better watch your back." Naruto said slightly amused.

"oh shut up. As if he could be defending a moron like you."

Flare felt herself twitch

'what a bitch how dear she talk about my brother.'

"right? Flare Onee-chan"

"Onee-chan?"

"yes." Sakura said. You could tell she liked Flare.

"why would you say such a mean thing to Naru-chan?" Sakura along with everyone else looked at her in shock.

"Naru-chan?"

Silence.

"so Carla?" Naruto broke the silence. "what is it you do at the temple."

"oh well I pray a lot. And do some cleaning. Although I don't think my prayers are heard." she said sadly. Naruto gave her a smile.

"shore they are." he said truthfully. He has nights when he's up all night hearing different prayers. "now tell me, why is a beautiful girl like you cleaning?" he asked and Jiraiya started to write faster. Flare glanced at Sasuke and saw his eyebrow twitch and his fist ball up. Suddenly she smiled. 'An Uchiha with the hots for her baby brother. This was going to be interesting.'

Pretty soon they reached the other side. Jiraiya tock of and Carla said good bye. "hope you can stop by." she called as she waved. Now it was just team 7 and Flare. She guided them to the clients office.

"so Flare were you born here?" Sakura asked.

"um.. No not really." she said not knowing weather to lie or not. She glance and Naruto who was not even paying them attention.

Sakura looked at him and back at her.

"Why does it seem like you to know each other?"

Naruto looked at her in a bored expression.

'I'll let you handle it sis.' he thought.

"oh no this is the first time we've met, its just he reminds me of my little brother." she said sheepishly.

"what a fact." Kakashi said finally lifting his head out of the book. Flare gave him a smile as they reached a tall lime building. She guided them up the stares to an office with a man sitting on his desk. "Mr. Kay the ninja you requested.

"ah please have a seat." he said. Naruto decided to stand behind Sasuke making the raven happy.

Flare stood near the door.

"I'm glad we can be of service to you, I'm Kakashi this is Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura."

"yes it a pleasure." he said and continued on with the explanation. In summary they had to find the man who stole the scroll and embarrass him. Easy really they were staying a month and were granted 3 days of rest before they started.

Afterwards Flare lead them to an apartment with 3 bed rooms two baths a kitchen and living room. Flare told them she lived right down the hall if they needed anything. She looked at Naruto once more before she left.

"alright you guys take showers and rest up. Sakura you have the room by the by the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto you have the room next to the bathroom. With that they separated. Naruto tock a shower while Sasuke lied on the bed close to the wall leaving the one by the window for Naruto. He looked up at the ceiling not thinking about anything until Naruto walked back in. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. Naruto had only a towel rapid loosely around his waist showing his slim yet masculine tan body. He was small but not to small. What surprised him even more was that for the first time he saw him with out his bandana and without it he looked a lot different. His blond hair cascaded down his neck to a little above his elbow it shined in the light of the setting sun.

Naruto new what Sasuke was looking at. He normally didn't let anyone see him like this but Sasuke, he was different, Naruto was comfortable around him even though he was human.

"hey Sasuke are you going to take a shower?" he asked. When Sasuke found out he was staring he turned away. "yeah he said getting up and getting his stuff. He made his way to the bathroom hoping Naruto didn't notice the tent in his pants. To bad for him because the blond knew. Naruto was a little shocked then happy. Which is not normal from him. Shore he slept with people in his past lives but because of experience. He never wanted to be in a serious relationship. And with Sasuke he knew it would be like that. He sigh and decided to go to sleep so he put on his sleeping kimono which was white and hung loosely over his body. He knew it would dive the raven mad. He brushed his hair with a fine brush. And pulled his golden locks in to a long braid except his bangs. He lied on his back and listen to the shower running. With out control he started to imagine the naked raven with his soaking wet raven hair water rolling down his pale masculine skin dripping of his long thick.. erection. Oh good Naruto felt him self become hard.

"stop don't think about that." he said pleading for it to disappear.

It didn't.

Not wanting to make a mess he lifted hi kimono up over his stomach. He knew the rave tock long in the shower so he didn't rush. Hey eyed his throbbing member, slowly he grabbed hold of it and gently stroke. He moan out. He knew he had to be quiet. He stroked a little faster hands becoming slippery from the pre cum leaking. He started to moan faster, his breathing hitched as he stroked harder and faster imagining the raven sucking him off. As he reached his climax he moaned Sasuke's name louder then before. He stayed there for a minute trying to recover. When he did he used his towel and cleaned himself up. He finished just as the raven came in the room. The blonde was facing out the window slightly curled. He listen to the raven change into his kimono which was similar to Naruto's and laid down on his bed. It was a dead silence. Giving the fact that out of the two one knew that both of them just jacked off to each other. Naruto rolled onto his stomach then he looked over at Sasuke how had quickly turned away. "hey Sasuke?"  
"hn?"

"what do you think of that Flare girl?" he asked. The raven looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"she seems nice, she has the reds hair I every seen."

Naruto laughed.

"she looks like you."

Naruto stopped and looked at him. Him and his sibling didn't look alike because they tock on treats that are close to there element like Flare's red hair like fire. There was a resemblance but you couldn't really see.

"I don't think so." he said shrugging. Then he turned all the way around and got a good look at the raven, his hair was still matted to his head, his kimono open reviling his chest. He felt himself getting hard.

"Sasuke?"

"…."

"Sasuke?" he tried again. Then he notice that the raven was sound asleep. He smile.

"oh he is so cute." came a voice from the window. There stood a long red head. Naruto got up and opened the door.

"but he is in to you, oh can I have your sensie? He is hot."

"not as hot as you." he said in sarcasm.

"yes I know."

"what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I mean you know how hard it is to talk when your pretending to not know each other."

Naruto smile and gave her a hug. She was taller then him so he was on his toes to kiss her on the cheek. She returned the gesture.

"I've missed you to Onee-chan." suddenly Sasuke shifted in his sleep and let out a little moan.

"45 bucks says he's having a wet dream about you." she said smiling.

"humph."

"you know you like him." Naruto glared at her. "yeah I know Naru-chan but just like someone can break your heart, someone can mend it." she said patting on his shoulders. Suddenly she got and evil smirk. Since it was now dark out you wouldn't be able to tell unless your trained to see at night.

"what?" he said backing up.

"why don't you give him a real wet dream curtsey of the water god himself." she said with an evil gee.

"oh no." he refused.

"oh come on, you both get what you want. And if you set it right he'll wake up only thinking it was a dream." she the looked down. "plus you both need." she said referring to the hard members.

"fine." he said walking over to Sasuke. He looked at the beautiful raven and caressed his face. His hand trailed down to the bulge in his kimono. He traced over it earning a delicious moan from the raven. He cupped it in his hand and Sasuke bucked his hips.

"he really wants you Naru-chan." she said getting ready to leave. "have fun." with that she disappeared in a small flame. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was pleading for more in his sleep.

'looks like I'm uke' he said sitting on Sasuke's lap legs on both sides. He grinded their erections together causing them to both moan. Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes. The only thing he saw were blue eyes glowing with energy, next thing he know he was half conches . Naruto leaned down and licked his ear. Then whispered.

"do you want me Sasuke." he said seductively. Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto started to leave kisses down his body. He pulled open Sasuke's kimono reviling a hard member throbbing with pre cum already leaking. Naruto licked his lips leaned down a licked the head causing Sasuke to buck. Naruto held his hips down.

"ok only a blowjob" he whispered. The he swallowed all of the raven. He bobbed his head fast and hard loving the moans and gasp he was getting from him. Sasuke entangled his hands in the blond locks. "ahhh naru more." he begged " let me cum." Naruto smirked and sucked Sasuke more, he hummed around the member as he felt him coming closer and closer soon Sasuke explode in a mess of ecstasy. Releasing into Naruto's waiting mouth. The blond lapped it all up. With that Sasuke fell to a peaceful slumber. He really was sexy. Naruto cleaned up not leaving anything except a little cum around Sasuke's dick to make it look like a wet dream. He cleaned himself up and went to sleep.

The next morning the sun rose over the mountains. Sasuke stirred then he notice it. He gasped and look to see if Naruto saw. The blond was asleep. He got up and rushed to the bath room. Naruto smiled.

'what oh no. I was dreaming about him again. It felt so real.' Sasuke thought as he cleaned himself off. When he walked back in Naruto was getting out of bed. When he saw Sasuke he smiled. "good morning."

"morning." Sasuke said. Not looking at him.

"we should get dressed. Sakura wanted to go out."

Sasuke moaned in agony "can you kill me."

"oh no I'm not suffering by myself." Naruto said laughing. Sasuke joined in. " so were is she taking us. Wait don't tell me the temple."

"yep." Naruto said turning to put on his cloths. Sasuke did the same when the finished they walked out and meet up with Sakura.

They walked the town. Sakura latterly pulling them along. When they made it to the temple it was a beautiful sight. The stares that lead to the door had little streams of water. They made their way to the top pacing lot of tourist taking pictures and what not. At the top was a tall gate with a water dragon in it. As they approached the gates opened.

"here we go" Sakura squealed. "you bet not embarrass me Naruto." she glared at the blond who returned it.

They walked in to a large number of people surrounding a beautiful fountain with dragons coming straight up with water coming out there mouths.

"all these people here just to make a wish." Sasuke said as he watch people throw coins into the fountain and praying.

"oh come on Sasuke-kun lets make a wish." Sakura urged him to but he stayed rooted next to Naruto. "oh well I'm going to make a wish." she pulled out a coin and got ready.

"I wonder what there all wishing for?" Sasuke said more to him self. Naruto heard though. He smirked he could hear all the wishes. He learned to block them out though or else he'd have a serious headache. He decided to listen in. sometimes if in a good mood he'll grant a wish. But this time all he heard was "_make so and so love me." and "make me rich."_ Things that he does not answer. He then Sakura wish. It was for Sasuke to make love to her. She even got into details which made him sick.

"Naruto are you ok." Sasuke asked looking and the blood boy who just looked a lot paler then he should. The said boy looked at the rave and nodded his head.

"ok lets go inside." Sakura said hooking her self to Sasuke who tried desperately to get her off. They walked in to the temple which was even beautiful as the outside. The floors where made of a shinny blue marbled floor. With matching pillars. Going down the center was a blue carpet with golden lining. On the sides were pictures, statures of dragons, and blue crystals. The carpet ran up a star case. On each side was a smaller fountain. At the top of the stairs were blue double doors. They made their way up. And waked through the doors. In side was like a church with rows of benches in the front was a sanctuary the alter was lined with blue candles and had water running in the front of it like a mulch.

"wow its so beautiful in here." Sakura said sitting down a looking a the transparent ceiling.

"yes it is and it takes a lot of work to clean up." came a familiar voice came. They turned to see Carla standing with a blue kimono on. She sat down next to Sakura. "are staying for the festival?"

"festival?"

"yes, there is a festival every year celebrating the 4 gods. Here as you can guess we celebrate the water god. Here." she smiled. " if you can you should come, maybe you'll get lucky this year and the dragons will appear."

"what do you mean." Sasuke asked.

"hundreds of years ago they say that the water god would send his dragons during the festival. It would be very beautiful but, no one that is alive has ever seen one. Some say the water god doesn't exist some say he left wave because humans are a dirty." she smiled a sad smile. " my mother spent her whole life here waiting for that to happen. But she died a year ago.

"oh sorry."

"its ok. anyways, most people only come for the entertament. I just wish I could see one dragon. just to prove all those people wrong. like my mother wanted." she said with a sad sigh.

"what was your mothers name?" naruto asked.

"sakuno."

'yes I remeber her. hmmm.'

"well when is this festival?" sakura asked breaking the silence.

"tomarrow night. can you come. The water dace is really beautiful."

"shore we could come." the pinked head girl said in delight.

"oh that would be nice. see you then." Carla said leaving the team.

"sasuke-kun be my.."

"no." he said walking away. naruto fallowed still in deep tought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That evening naruto was alone in a secluded area. it was a clearing in the woods with a huge pond. the sun already disapeared under the horizan only leaving beautiful pink, yellow and orange colors in it wake. most of the sky was a dark blue color the moon shining proudly. standing at the edge of the pond the blond waited. something was different about him. he wore a long flowing tradictional kimono made with a beautful silky fabric. his hair fell down past his knees like a cascading water fall. his ocean blue eyes were glowin intesly with energy and power.

he stood in silence. the wind gently blue is hair. he spoke in a gental comanding voice.

_"thou who comand the sea and all water. creator of storms son of elements. call upon thou that serve me. arise my friend. I summon the kyosuke!!"_

_the pond water started to glow with the same power of naruto's eyes. it started bubble up. suddenly a giant snake like dragon (think of the one on lyou kara maou except bigger) with golden slit eyes and large fangs came shooting stright up into the sky. it body curled up its head bowed before Naruto._

_"you called naruto-sama." it booming voice spoke. naruto walked out onto the water in front of the beast and stroked it watery face._

_"its been awhile has it not my old friend." he said smiling._

_"yes it has. over 12 years. the last time I saw you. you were the forth hokage of konoha."_

_"in deed i was." he smiled._


	2. calling

* * *

ok guy did not explain this in the first chapter but naruto does not have kyuubi in him. in fact she yes she is a servant of Flare like kyosuke is for naruto. don't worry I'll explain later. oh and yes both sasuke and sakura are 12. 

as for that happy go lucky idiotic naruto that you are accustom(sp) to this nartuo is smart, hates sakura and well a god.

remember i don't own naruto

Warning; yaoi, major sakura bashing ( if you cant tell i loather her)

naruto: yay let start the story already.

Sasuke: we cant with you talking dobe.

naruto: shut up Teme!!

babyfox: (sigh) how bout the both of you shut up!

sakura: sasuke kun...

sasuke:no.

_Last time;_

"_yes. Over 12 years. The last time I saw you. You were the forth hokage of konoha._

"_in deed I was" he smiled_

_Now: chapter 2_

"but as I recall we are in Wave. The last time you called me here was over 200 years ago. Any reason why now?"

"yes. I wanted to inform you that I have found my sage(1). I will appoint her tomorrow after the festival. Now in addition I want your kin to make an appearance during the festival. Is that understood?"

"yes. I shall bring out your command Naruto-sama."

"so you finally choose some one." came a voice.

naruto turned to see his sister leaning against a tree. her eyes glowing slightly.

"she is perfect. her spiritual energy is more than I've seen in a while." he said stretching his arms out.

"you mean that girl from the boat."

"yeah."

"HM. well does that mean you'll let them appear tomorrow?" he nodded.

"well the people of wave are in for a show." she walked over to him. "aren't your team worried about were you are?"

"I left a blood clone. don't worry about it."

"HM" she smirked

"what?" he asked blinking his eyes innocently.

"don't play innocent otouto(sp?). what about sasuke. don't want to go back and have some fun?"

"..."

"oh come on."

"..."

sigh "naruto come on. sometime you have to forget the past and move on. you should no that ." she said in a serious voice. "we can't live in the past. we lived to long for that. a life is a life."

"yes but sometimes I wish I was dead. and wouldn't come back." he said looking up at the sky.

"you no you could just stay in the nether zone(2).

"yeah I know but..." before he could finish a large bolt of lightning went through the sky. the weird part was that there was no clouds in the starry sky. naruto frowned he knew what it was all to well.

Flair smiled. "looks like a family meeting is being called." she looked at her frowning brother. "oh come on naru-chan. we haven't seen each other for awhile. you since you were born again. oh and the twins haven't seen them either. they should be 11 now. at least in their new body's."

"yeah yeah. lets just get this over with. your providing transport." he said.

"hai, hai."

_"bringer of burns and ashes, carved from the eternal flames of hell. come forth my pet. Kyuubi!"_

a burning flame appeared before them. as it cleared, a beautiful red fox with nine tails and about the size of a horse.(think of nine tail off of Pokemon except red and bigger.)

"aww, Flair you called me right when I was about get laid. he was cute to. full body, tight ass, and a thick di.."

"I don't need to know!!" naruto yelled. not that he had a problem. he just had to hold back a nose bleed.

"oh naruo-sama, I haven't seen you in awhile. last time was when you told me to attack konoha so you could die. quiet selfish if you asked me. all those people gave their lives up for a scam."

"shut up you fur bag."

"why don't you flesh bag!"

"flee bag!"

"runt!"

"Jackass"

"asshole"

"bitch"

"no duh, dumb ass"

"you are the most annoying creature I have ever met!"

"well your the most stupids god I have ever seen!"

"dame fox"

"reprobate"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP OR ZEO WILL PUNISH BOTH OF US." Flare yelled after watching the two go at it.

"I refuse to let her talk to me this way."

"well I refuse to give any type of respect you water pusher!" the diva fox shot. suddenly his blue eyes glow with power as a giant splash hit the formally dry fox.

"ahhhhhhh!" she scream. she glared at naruto.

"what? it wasn't me." he said looking at the water. there was kyosuke in all his glory glaring at the demon fox.

"you dare talk to naruto-sama like that." he said in a booming voice, eyes glowing in rage.

kyuubi was about to resort, but was stopped by a flash of red flame. they turned to see flair in her goddess form. like naruto she wore a traditional kimon that was black with red flames on the bottome and a matching obi. her red hair flowed like an untamed fire. it would have been a beautiful site if it were not for the crimson red eyes glowing with rage, that would have sent anyman running with their tails between their legs.

"uh.. you know what I think we should get going." said a slightly nervous water god. " we should never keep the lord of the sky waiting." he said and both he and kyosuke disappeared in a wipe of water.

flair glared at the empty lake. "were leaving." she commanded and her a kyuubi disappear in a wipe of falm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_at the sametime elsewhere;_

in a farirly nice sized hotel room. ontop of the full sized bed were two figuers. a young girl about 17 years old with short blue hair was currently making out with a male about 18 or 19 years old with shoulder length dirt brown hair (no his hair isn't dirty just the color) and deep brown eyes. his was currently occupied with shoving his tongue down the girls throught. his had gripped tightly on her ass. thing were heating up nicely. at least it was untill a sudden flash of lightning lit up their room getting the attention of both occupents.

"fuck." her cursed under his breath.

" Tian are you ok?" she asked.

"um... yeah its just something came up, i got to go. gomen." he said setting up on the bed. he glared out the window for a moment before he reached for his shirt to cover up his well tone upper body.

"will you be back late?"

"possibly not till the evening tomorrow." he sigh kissing her forehead. he grabed his black jacket off the chair and walked out the door.

he walked out the hotel and toword the edge of town and into the woods. when deep enough he stopped.

"Tian this had better be good." he said and melted into a wipe of mud.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_someplace else at the same time;_

In the small town north of fire country it was a dark night. everybody are at their homes in their beds. all except to little twins girls who were up ploting their next prank.

both girls were about the same age as naruto maybe younger. they both had blond hair tied into pigtails and piercing silver eyes full of mistchief. they had on identical light blue kimono's and silver obies. overall the were exactly the same. the only way you could tell the difference was that yin had a black half moon shape birth mark on her left hand and yang had a whit one on her right.

"I know lets glue Sono-sans feet into his shoes." said yin.

"no lets replaces seji-san's shower jell with paint." said yang.

"or.."

"we could do both" the exclamed together. "this will be so much fun." as soon as they said that a flash of lightning shot across the night sky.

"oh man.."

"what does aniki want now" they pouted and the silver eyes glew with power and with a gust of wind the disappeared.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ontop of a giant mountain,(think lion king) was a 20 year man that could take your breath away._ (in more ways then one. hehehe)_ his white hair blow against the wind flowing like rivers. his white eyes had just stopped glowing. he wore a lose fitting out fit (what neji wear in shippuden) his skin was flawless except his zigzag shaped birthmark hidden by his long hair on the back of his neck. he had just finished calling his sibling to meet him. knowing they would complain but they had work to do. he felt 5 spirits heading his. his eyes glow again and he changed into his god form. his hair ran down to his knees he had on the same thing except it was more formal. the for spirits landed behind him. he turned to see a pair of glowing brown eyes, two pairs of silver, and a pair of red and blue eyes staring at him. he smiled.

"lets returned home." he said and a giant black vortex like portanl opened in the sky above they noded and in a wipe of elements they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok thats done.

thanks for reading and the reviews.

oh yeah in this story. it won't have a lot of jutsues(SP) because i really dont know any so if you have some ideas fell free to tell

(1) a sage in this story are like the right hand people of the gods. each one has one. all sages stay in the represintative gods temple.

(2) nether zone is the place that zeo refers to as home. its in another dimension. more details in chapter 3.


	3. author's note please read

**Ok people just so you don't get confused, I changed flare into flair because it makes more since!!!**

**Continue writing reviews!!**

**Love**

**baby fox**

**Peace:)**


	4. Chapter 4

ok next chapter; sorry about the last chapter I had some spelling errors.

remember flare is flair now cause I felt like changing it.

warning; sexual content, sakura bashing.

naruto: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

babyfox: (vein pops out on for head)

naruto: zzzzzzz mmmm ramen zzzzzzzz

babyfox: sasuke just do the disclaimer.

sasuke: babyfox does not own me or naruto, and it a good thing she doesn't or...

chibi babyfox: (hits chibi sasuke with a pan.)

sakura: sasuke will you!!!

sasuke: (hold head) NO.

* * *

chapter 3 

They sat at a circular table in a giant room with red walls and gold trimming. The rooms was lit with torches up against the wall (I love that store) illuminating the beautiful paintings. 6 characters sat at the table which had candles lit on top of it curtsy of flair.

" Zeo this had better be good, I was in the middle of a business deal." said an irritated Tian. He leaned against his chair arms crossed.

" business deal, since when was getting laid called a business deal." Flair asked earning a glare from her brother.

"maybe that's just how he seals the deal." Naruto said with a smirk.

"as if your one to talk baby naru, your just mad you cant get a girl like you big brother can."

"why would I want one?"

"….that's right your not straight."

"of course I'm straight." he paused "at least as straight as a rainbow." he said.

Flair and her younger sisters' started to laugh their heads off. While zeo just shock his head.

"but it is amazing how you can sleep with so many women. How many have you slept with in the pass month. Hm?"

Tian blushed slightly and mumbled.

"what was that?"

"22" he said in a huff. "but that doesn't't matter. At least I'm not going out with Kayla anymore." he shuddered at the thought as did the water god.

"you mean the devils incarnate, I swear she vacationed in hell." Naruto said.

"it sounds like you really don't like her." yin said.

"yeah really don't like her." yang agreed.

"it's not like she was a bad person…" zeo started

"yes it was! I swear I would rather give up my soul then to be with her again." Tian said.

"not that I want to interrupt this ever so interesting conversation, however, I want to know the reason aniki called us here." Flair said. their attention turned to the eldest.

"well their is a reason I called you all hear and so late. so listen carefully. their is a slight disruption in the balance. it's ever growing stronger."

"do you know what it is?" Tian asked.

"I believe its caused by a group known as Akatsuki. a group of s rank criminals. I don't know much now however i do know they are going around kidnapping jinchurriki and unsealing the demons.

flair's eyes narrowed. "Does that mean they are going after kyuubi?" she asked her eyes flaring.

"..."

"answer me!" she demanded.

"they would if they could but they cant." naruto answered. they turned to him. "the only way to get a demon is to extract it out of a jinchurriki how ever kyuubi is not sealed and at full power along with you. it impossible to do and only a fool would try." he said th last part in a deep voice. flair was relived in finding truth in what he had said.

"even still I want you guys to find some information on them. I don't want thing to get out of control."

"understood." they said in unison.

"hey naru- chan while we're here why don't you go to your room and get some rest. since tomorrow is the big day." fair said with a smile.

"big.."

"day.." the twins asked

"what going on?" tian asked.

"naru-chan finally picked a sage after 500 years." she chirped.

"it about time." zeo siad with a small i mean really small smile.

"whatever." he stood up. " I have to get back before they notice."

"oh no you don't your staying here. now go to your room." flair demanded.

"who are you? my mother."

"worst, your older sister. now move your ass." she said hitting him upside the head.

"what the hell was that for!?"

"move your ass!" she yelled.

"fine." he said walking down the dark passage. "stupid hormonal women. if anyone needs a love life it her, always in someone else's business." he mumbled.

he walked along the passage until he came upon a large oak door with the water symbol on it. he gently pushed it open to revile a dark blue room with a navy blue carpet. a 4 posted bed with sea blue silk sheet and pillows. besides the bed the room was completely bare. until he walked over the threshold. the Walls became like giant fish tanks giving the room the underwater vibe.

he laid down on the bed not bothering to change his clothes. his limbs were spread out. his crystal blue eyes hidden from the world. a good sleep, was what he was looking for. however it seems he just couldn't get it.

_"i wish for great riches."  
_

_"i wish for a lover."_

_"i wish for lots of gifts."_

_"i wish to be out of debt."_

_"i wish for sasuke-kun to..." (i will not continue that.)_

_"dear water god please give me a baby brother or sibling."_

_"i wish for a big house."_

naruto groan. dame all these people keep wishing and wishing. its like little voices in his head. there were more then usual because the festival was tomorrow. the wishes kept coming in giving poor naruto a head ache. he pulled the pillow over his head trying to focus on blocking out the voices. slowly he fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_the wind blow gently causing ripples along the beautiful river. the water gently flowed twinkling off the sun rays._

_along the shore was a beautiful young man. he sat against a tree. his long silver hair blow along with the wind. his pricing blue eyes were softly gazing at his companion resting his head on his lap. he stroked the blonds hair with his hand a small smile on his face. the blue eyes of his companion looked up at him slightly tired._

_" hello love." the silver haired man said._

_"hello yuki." the blond smile leaning up kissing his lover._

_"ma naru-koi, you sleep well?"_

_"hmm. I always do when your around."_

_"well then I'll stick around so you can get some sleep." yuki said with a smirk._

_naruto sat up and looked into his lovers blue eyes._

_"you mean it, you'll stay with me?"_

_"yes. i'll love you till the end of time. my love."_

_"promise?"_

_"yes I promise. i will never..."_

_"yuki?"_

"naruto! naruto! come on wake up." flair's voice.

naruto shot straight up, coming face to face with a worried Flair.

he raised his hand to his face whipping the tears away.

"are you ok?" she asked.

"yeah i just had a dream about.." he trailed off.

she sigh. " well lets get back."

"yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto returned a few hours before dawn. Sasuke was curled up in a bell under the sheets of his bed. He snuck over to his bed and changed in to his sleepwear. Laying down on the bed he looked up at the calling for a minute before falling into a deep sleep.

Dream/flashback

I**t was late at night. The dark sky was illuminated by the full moon. However the peace in the sky contradicted the scene upon the earth. Building, farmlands and homes were set ablaze. Men, women and children lay slaughtered on the ground. Screams could be heard of in the distance. Toward the beach the noise was not as loud, however the damage was just as bad. Bodies lettered the ground all across the shore. No life was evident except one. A lone figure walked up out the water. Shoulder length blond hair swaided behind him, blue lifeless eyes glowing like the raging sea, and a tan tear streaked face.**

**He walked slowly onto the beach past the life less bodies. Behind him the waves came crashing onto the beach at a faster past. He slowly made his way to a small secluded shake, the very one that held so much love, was now half turn down. Tear slide there way down his cheeks once again as he prepared for what he was about to see.**

**He slowly opened the door.**

end flashback/dream

Naruto woke up into a cold sweat. He looked frantically around the room taking in long deep breaths. He glanced at the still sleeping form of the raven on the other side of the room. Slowly he slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and tock along hot shower. As he washed a lone tear ran down his face mixing with the cascading water.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

back in the room sasuke sat looking at the door the blond just entered. he was woken up by the blonds cries in his sleep a few hours ago.

sigh "_sasuke whats wrong with you. why do you even care. I'm suppose to be getting stronger so i can defeat him._" he thought to himself as he shook his head. just as as naruto came out of the bathroom fully clothed in a light blue muscle shirt with a black vest half open and black pants with his blue head band on. sakura came rushing into the room.

"come on boys, were going to be late for the festival" she said hands on her hips.

"did you even ask kakashi sensei, i mean after all we are on a mission." naruto pointed out.

"of course i did, what you take me for and idiot like you"

naruto twitched.

"anyways he has already located the scroll now all we have to do is make the owner embarrassed himself in front of everybody."

"hmm. he most likely to be at the festival so we could just do it there." naruto muttered.

"not like we had a choice." muttered the raven. suddenly a bundle of fabric was throw at him.

"here get dressed teme."

"naruto, how dare you..." she stopped suddenly as a pillow was thrown at her.

"get out." sasuke said bluntly.

"but sasuke-kun i just..."

"OUT!"

chibi sakura cried giant anime tears. _"why doesn't sasuke kun love me."_

"sasu.."

"OUT!!"

"B-BUT.."

" I SAID OUT O-U-T OUT!!"

naruto sighed and sweat dropped at the scene.

"sakura just leave so he can get dressed." naruto inputs. that's when she notice the state sasuke was in. he was still in his yuuta which was open exposing his pale yet healthy skin. sakura drooled.

"out!!"

"hai!!" she squeaked and rushed out the room while trying to hold in a nose bleed.

silence filled the room

"hm ha...ha.. hahahahHAHAHAHAHA." naruto busted out laughing. sasuke turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"shut up dobe."

"shore thing teme." naruto said before bursting out again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
-

-

the streets were packed with people. families, teenage friends, kids. stalls with games and foods were already packed in the center of town was decorated with different shades of blue. balloons, streamers, confetti (oh my!) was every where. the beautiful crystal dragon fountain sparkled in the sunlight.

team 7 made there way over to the water god temple at around 9 am. however it took them 2 hours to walk a ten minute walk because of a certain pink headed loud mouth idiot of a kunoichi(Sp?) drag them around to every store visible.

when they did get there it was 11 am and the place was packed.

"geez you'd think the water god was here with all these people." sasuke said looking at all the different types of people there.most of them were there making wish and others there to the beauty of the temple itself.

"ma ma sasuke-kun why don't you make a wish." sakura said gluing herself to his arm. "I bet i can granted." she said seductively. the two males felt slightly sick for two different reasons. one was because of what the girl was implying the other was because of the on rush of voice in his head asking for thing he would not give.

"naruto-san, sasuke-san!" someone shouted from the crowed. the team looked at the steps that led to the main tower of the temple and saw carla waving to them. she look beautiful with the long blue kimono with a dragon raped around it and a matching obi.

"hey carla-chan!" naruto waved back before running over to were she was with the other two on his heels.

"hello again. i'm glad you could make it." she said bowing politely.

"we wouldn't miss this for the world." sakura said cheerfully.

"hey carla do you know of a man named gato?" naruto asked. this was their target and it would be much quicker to finish this mission if they knew who he was.

"gato. yes he is one of the richest men in wave. he comes to the festival every year."

"how can you be so shore, i mean lots of people come here every year to celebrate."

"yes that the reason why i now him. he is trying to buy the temple" she said eyes tearing up.

"by the water god temple hats.."

"I know. but every year he comes here with his thugs and tryting to ruin thing. he always claiming that the water god does not exist. but he's wrong!" she snapped.

"ok, so that means he is coming." naruto said with a smirk.

"shore, he usually comes around dusk. when the sun his half way set."

"well that leaves us plenty of time to visit the shops." she said pulling on sasuke who shot naruto with a helpless look.

"sorry i need to talk to carla about some thing."

"well bye." and they were gone.

"naruto-san you want to talk to me?"

"yes but lets go to the water garden." he said leading her around to the back of the temple.

"naruto-san how did you know about the garden?" she asked shocked by the news.

"you'll see." he said as they made there way trough wooden doors and into the garden. it was the perfect place of peace and tranquility. there was rows of roses and sakura trees. in the middle was a lake with clear blue water. behind that was a wall with dragon statues with water coming out the mouths. they took a seat on the bench under the sakura trees next to the lake.

"its wonderful here." he said taking in a deep breath.

"you know my mom want told me that the water god made this place for his lover."

naruto eyes shadowed over as his body tensed. "oh yeah. well i guess so after all it is beautiful."

"my mom also told me that the reason he abandoned wave was because he was hurt badly. i never understood but i pray everyday for him to find happiness."

"that is really nice of you. tell me carla do you know what a sage is?"

"oh yes a sage is the one chosen by the gods them self to dictate their word. why?" she asked as naruto made his way to the water.

"in the many year i've lived i have never met someone as pure as you." he said to her confusing the poor girl. "to live life after life living under the water god. would you do it with purity and loyalty in your heart?"

she stared at him eyes wide as he turned to her. his blue eyes glowing with the power of the roaring sea. his blond hair grow down his waist and his cloths changed into that of royalty.

"Naruto-san..." she whispered.

"would you fallow me as your parents and grandparents have done before you." he asked in a deeper voice.

"hai... I will follow you naruto-sama." she said and bowed her head. just then the lake started to glow and kyosuke came bursting out of the lake his golden eyes looked and carla then at naruto as he bowed.

"carla this is the very dragon of your legends kyosuke." he turned to his old friend. "kyosuke i would like you to meet the sage of the water god. carla of wave." he said with a smile.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

that it hope you liked it. sorry for any spelling errors.

sorry i have not update in a while, i promise the next chapter will be up soon.

babyfox.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Kyosuke peered down as the young women with sharp eyes. Carla shifted on each foot, as a shiver went down her spin while under the gaze of the mighty dragon. Sensing her nervousness naruto made eye contact with his partner. With a confirmed nodded. Kyosuke dissipated in a cyclone of water. As the water dissolved a male in his early twenties appeared. He had pale skin with dark blue hair pulled back in a high ponytail. He had aqua colored eyes with small slits in them. He had on a tight white turtle neck and a lose navy blue over shirt that was low cut and had long flaring sleeves. Also he had on black ninja pants and sandals. She was mesmerized by his elegant features. He looked like a god himself the way his waist length silver hair flowed with the wind.

"better?" he said In a liquid smooth voice.

"much." naruto answered not missing the slight tent of pink in his sages cheeks. "anyway we have work to do." he stated getting serious. The other two stood at attention.  
"what should we do? Gato an his men should be here in a few hours."

Naruto smirked. "well this is what we do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was 2 hours latter and the festival had really heated up. music played from the center square down all streets. people of all age were out laughing and dancing around. a little ways north of the festival sat a certain silver haired perverted jounin leaning against a tree, orange book in hand. next to him was another familiar figure with crimson red hair. she sat with her head on his shoulder. her eyes closed as a gentle wind blow by.

"why are you so tense?" she asked not looking at him. "worried about them?"

"Aa."

"so that is why we've been following them all day. honestly, no one would ever think that you of all people would be a worry wort." she said turning to him.  
"or is it just something else you hide under a mask. that is besides you face."

"hmmm." he shrugged while turning a page in his book. flair eye twitched.

"Its rude to ignore a women talking to you." she then smirked evilly. "or is it that you just don't know how to treat a real women."

that got his attention. he closed his book and glared at her. "are you implying that I've never been with a real women."

"maybe, either that or you haven't for a very long time. i wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't even get it up." (naughty thoughts)

"i have been with plenty of women thank you. and i can get **it up **just fine." he mumbled if not for the mask you would have seen him pout in a childish way.

"is that right." she said seductively into his ear. in a flash he had her pinned to the tree. hands above her head held by one of his. his left cheek pressed against her right he pulled down his masked knowings she couldn't see his flawless face. she let out a hitched moan as his tong ran around her ear before her nibbled on it.

"if i wasn't on duty you would be begging my name right now." he said in a husky deep voice that travled stright to her core.

"I-Is that right." she breath out. he smirked before releasing her arms and covering her eyes with his hand. next thing she knew she flet his soft lips kiss down her chin until they reached her lips. he pulled her into a deep kiss. he ran his tong around her lips asking for entrance, which she granted eagerly. their tongs danced around each other in messy danced. he dropped his hands from her eyes and ran it down his neck past the shoulders and arms before resting on her hips. after a few moments they separated needing air. she opened her eyes to see a masked face. she pouted. " how the hell did you do that so fast."

"secret." he said his eye turning upward.

she glared at him, then looked toward the horizon. it was dusk. it was time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

naruto, Carla and kyo(short for kyosuke) sat in a ramen shop waiting for pinky and the brain. about 20 minutes and 7 bowls latter they showed up with sakura smiling like no tomorrow and sasuke looking paler then usual.

"hey carla guess what." she squeaked. tugging sasuke over to them by the arm. once he caught sight of our blue haired friend he raised an eyebrow.

"what is it sakura san?" Carla asked politely.

"well you see me and sasuke stop to play one of the games and this guy bumped into me. then the most me and sasuke-kun." she sucked in a breath and her eyes rolled as she let out a loud squeak and fainted. sasuke palled even more. carla and kyo sweat dropped and naruto moved over to her and using a stick that appeared out of nowhere and poked her.

(chibi universe)  
a chibi naruto appears with big blue eyes looking at a chibi carla and a chibi kyo who had large sweat drops on their heads and a chibi sasuke sitting in the fetal position sulking. " is she dead." he asked innocently while tilting his head cutely to the side. "sorry naru-chan but the water god doesn't love us enough." said a chibi sasuke. "but sasu-kun.." he whinned his big blue eyes watering.  
(end chibi universe)

"you kissed her?" carla asked. turning to the raven. he grunted and turned away. naruto looked at him for a minute before turning away.

"who are you?" the raven asked the the blue head one.

"kyo."

"..."

"he is my friend." Carla said jumping in after feeling the tension.

"hn."

"anyway we have more important things to do." just as he said that a scream pierced the air. the 4 of them made their way unto the street. (sakura was still knocked out). at the end of the street were a group of thugs tearing up everything in sight.

"oh no we have to stop them before some one gets hurt." carla cried and tried to run off and help but naruto stopped her. he turned to kyosuke and nodded. with that the transformed dragon pulled the girl by the arm an took off in the opposite direction. naruto turned to sasuke.

"we need to go."

"what aren't you going to stay and fight." he all but yelled.

"our target is gato. don't worry we are in water god territory." the blond said while picking up his pink headed teammate and slinging her over his shoulder no to gently.

"you cant be serious." just as he said that a large and powerful roar was heard. all eyes went up and mouths dropped as the sky was filled with a large water dragon (kyosuke.) behind him smaller versions of the dragon appeared dancing around the sky in pairs. two at a time they swept down attacking the thug's.

"see now lets go, we have a mission to complete." he said running off toward the temple. sasuke followed after snapping out of his stupor.

at the temple thing were really heated. water dragons circled the out area of the temple, guiding the people out and to safety. up ahead they spotted carla standing in front of the main entranced with her hand spread out as if to prevent anyone from entering. in front of her was 3 men. the shortest had on a black suit and a Cain the other to appeared to be thugs with swords.

"stay away you monster your not even worthy enough to step foot on this ground" she yelled. the short man looked at her and laughed.

"stupid child. i've already told you its to late. your no match for me or my men." he said then snapped his fingars and the two men charged at carla. naruto and sasuke ran at them in top speed. sasuke elbowed the first one before kicking him half way across the court yard. naruto on the other hand used a several kunai to pin the other thug against the wall.

"that was easy."

"hn" the raven agreed. they both turned to gato who was trying to sneak away. sasuke was about to go after him but suddenly to water dragons shot out the ground rapped gato in a vice like grip a good 10 feet in the air (like yuri did wolfrom in kkm).

"it would appear the water god is not happy with you." came flair's voice from the entranced. the two genin looked over to find their employer and sensei looking up at gato. kakashi's one visible eye was slightly wide. before he turned to the boys.

"well i guess mission complete we can go home."

"not yet sensei we still have to embarrass him." naruto smirk before walking over to the still knocked out sakura and going through her pouch pulling out some ribbon and make up.

"oh god." flair said shaking her head. the prankster half in her brother was showing its ugly head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a half hour later everyone fond gato hanging at the top of a fountain with a pink dress on with pink ribbons tied in pigtails. his face had bright make up all over it.

"i guess this is sakura's participation." kakashi sweat dropped looking down at the girl on the ground. "do i even want to know."

"no." both boys said at the same time.

"well now are we done."

"yeah i guess we can leave in the morning. you kids enjoy the festival, flair and i have something to do." he said turning to the red head who hooked their arms and they took off. completely ignoring the glares coming from the blond.

"oh well, it can't be helped." carla said shaking her head. it was going to be a long night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

later that night when everyone was asleep naruto made his way back to the water garden to meet carla. the said girl sat under a tree with kyo and another man who looked like a girl but was really a boy even though he had on a pink kimono and had long black hair. so he was mistaken for a she which he really could not stand.

"ah haku i'm glad your here. and you met carla." the water god said excepting the hug from haku.

"yes i understand you want me to stay by her side for protection?"

"correct. i would leave kyosuke but i have a feeling i'm going to need him later on. i want you to protect her." naruto said. haku nodded to his master.

"very well, i'm going back, i need some rest for now. i'll see you tomorrow before we leave.

"hai naruto sama." the 3 of them said together while bowing. naruto nodded and tock of back to his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry its bad i know. but i have finals coming up so i did a rush job. sorry. well i'll redo it later

babyfox.


End file.
